Corruption
by Kirei Ai Tenshi
Summary: The battle against Naraku draws near and Kagome has begun to notice that the Shikon shards she holds are slowly becoming tainted. She remains silent about it. Has she made the correct decision? What will happen to our pure miko, Kagome? T for now
1. Prologue

Kaykai: Okay so I'm going to try and write my one-shot Corrupted into a multi-chapter fic, It is going to be fairly long fic. Anyway here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other works that I may incorporate into this fic.

Summary: The battle against Naraku draws near and Kagome has begun to notice that the Shikon shards she holds are slowly becoming tainted. She remains silent about it. Has she made the correct decision? What will happen to our pure miko, Kagome?

* * *

><p>Corruption<p>

* * *

><p>A group consisting of a Inu hanyou, a kitsune tyke, a strangle dressed miko, a youkai Taijiyah, and a houshi travel across the lands in search of a youkai by the name of Naraku. The vile, evil youkai has done each member of the group wrong. The houshi harbors a curse in his right hand, passed down from his grandfather, the Kazana. The young Taijiyah's entire clan was massacred by the vile man and now he is controlling her younger brother.<p>

The little kitsune's father was killed by the raijuu brothers for the shard of the jewel he possessed. It was because of Naraku that they learned of it. The young miko was drug from her time and was indirectly placed into the battles, but her first love the Inu hanyou was the one who Naraku done the most wrong.

The youkai pitted the hanyou and the young miko incarnation, who were in love, against each other, in hopes of corrupting the woman's heart, thus tainting the Shikon she held in her possession. Ultimately, Naraku led them to believe that they betrayed one another, killing the woman in the process, but not before she sealed the hanyou to a tree and burned the jewel with her body.

The jewel was born into the young miko's body and she was the one who freed the Inu hanyou and shattered the jewel, thus their journey began.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, can we take a break, please." A dark haired female panted.<p>

"Keh. It's only a few more miles to till we arrive at the village, Kagome." The silver haired boy scoffed.

"Just bear with it, Kagome-sama." The houshi advised.

"Miroku-sama?"

Kagome sighed, dejected, when she felt the familiar tug of the jewel. "I sense the Shikon shards. Two of them."

Inuyasha's ears twitched irritation. "It's that mangy wolf." he growled, his hand already gripping the hilt of his sword.

No sooner than Inuyasha spoke those words, a cyclone sped towards then. Inuyasha immediately stood protectively in front of Kagome. Hopping from inside the whirlwind was a handsome wolf youkai. His long black hair tied back into a high ponytail and his slit like blue eyes locked on Kagome's petite form. He grinned wolfishly.

"How's my woman?"

That awarded him a pretty blush from the woman. "Hi, Kouga-kun. What brings you here?"

"I picked up on your scent and decided to drop by for a chat." Kouga blatantly ignored the growling Inu hanyou.

"Now, that you've spoken you can leave, ya' flea bag boy. Unless you want to die?"

Kouga turned his icy blue eyes to Inuyasha for the first time. "Oh, hey there mutt face."

Inuyasha growled at the irritable wolf youkai, his grip on his sword tightened. Kagome saw this and intervened.

"Kouga-kun, have you heard any news on Naraku's whereabouts?"

"I've been picking up powerful whiffs of his stench lately. This is the first in a long time though." Kouga placed his hand on his chin.

Kagome stiffened. "Inuyasha, do you think…?"

"Yeah, Naraku is preparing for the final battle."

* * *

><p>A tall, silver haired man walked calmly through the forest, his cold calculating gold eyes locked on his destination. A two headed dragon walked slightly behind the man, a small child sat on the dragon's back, her long black hair swaying with the breeze. Down by the silver haired man's feet was a green toad youkai; a two headed staff nestle in his tiny webbed hands.<p>

A low growl came from the young girl's stomach, causing her to clutch it in embarrassment.

"Rin."

She looked up.

"If you are hungry then go fend for yourself."

The little girl smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." She jumped off the dragon's back and ran into the forest.

"Insufferable child." The toad squawked.

"Jaken, go after her." The tall man ordered.

The toad gaped at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken followed after the child scowling slightly.

Sesshoumaru lifted his beautiful face towards the sky and ran his clawed fingers through the long silver tresses. _Naraku. Why have I been able to pick up your scent so frequently?_

* * *

><p>A young boy trekked through the mountain terrain, the chain scythe made from youkai bone clutched tightly in his hands. He silently followed his prey. A young girl no older than eight years, her long white hair gentle swaying as she walked calmly, holding a small infant. The young Taijiyah jumped into the cover of the underbrush when a large youkai emerged in front of the girl. Slowly he raised the infant to the youkai.<p>

"You must protect him." She spoke, her voice devoid of any emotion.

The boy in the shadows silently cursed. _Damn. How am I going to get to Naraku's heart when that youkai is guarding it?_

* * *

><p>And there's the prologue. I hope to get the first chapter out soon. Please review and go to my profile and vote for who you want Kagome to be paired up with.<p>

~The Lovely Kaykai-sama


	2. Chapter 1

Kaykai: After re-reading my last first Chapter, I found that I did not like it and decided to re-write the entire chapter. There will be a lot of differences in this chapter. It will focus more on the battle with Moryomaru. So, here is the re-write of Chapter 1.

Beta-ed by: ShikiKira. (Thank you so much for this, even if you aren't interested in it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other manga/anime I may incorporate.

* * *

><p>A miko trekked through the grassy terrain, her long bow strapped loosely over her shoulder next to her quiver of arrows. Her cold almost lifeless brown eyes looked determinedly at the path before her. Her young taijiya companion walked faithfully beside her, knowing that he was to be a tool in helping her defeat their greatest foe. A tingle went down her spine as her eyes narrowed. The taijiya said nothing as he reached for the bone chain scythe strapped to his hip.<p>

"Kohaku, do not attack."

His doe brown eyes looked at her, confused, but obeyed her command nonetheless, relinquishing his hold on his weapon.

Speeding towards them was a cyclone, clouds of dirt coloring it a beige color. Slowly the whirlwind came to a standstill and a tall handsome ookami youkai jumped out, his long black hair swaying with the movement and his icy blue orbs instantly locked with the chocolate ones of the miko. His eyes narrowed. "Are you the miko, Kikyou?"

Her own brown orbs narrowed as she replied. "Hai, I am the miko Kikyou. What is that you want with me youkai?"

"Nothing, I picked up on your scent and thought it was Kagome's. Taking a better look at you, you hold a great resemblance to her."

Kikyou's pale face stayed expressionless. "Kagome is my reincarnation. What status do you hold with her?"

A small wolfish grin spread across his lips. "She's my woman." His grin vanished as he recalled her earlier words. "How is that you are alive if Kagome is your reincarnation."

"I hold a small piece of her soul." she began to explain on how she was living while Kagome carried her soul. "I will not die until my revenge against Naraku is complete."

Kouga shifted on his heel, having heard enough. "As much as I'd like Kagome's soul to be complete, you are useful to our cause."

As he turned Kikyou called out to him, "Wait. The shards in your legs been causing you distress in battle?"

He growled as his icy blue eyes narrowed into slits. "How the hell do you know that?"

Kikyou's beautiful pale face was emotionless as well as her eyes. "I mentioned before, I carry the majority of the creator of the jewel's soul, Midoriko. Both she and I share the same wish; to see that the Shikon no tama is complete and that Naraku is sent into oblivion. It is Midoriko's will that prohibits your legs for working while in the mists of battle. When your life is in danger the shards in your legs will force the muscles to stop working, leaving them useless."

Subtly sniffing the air around her, Kouga sensed no deceit in her words. "Thanks for the advice, but I think I got it covered." The shards in his legs twinkled brightly as he bounded off.

Kikyou watched intently at the ookami youkai taking his leave. So, something not of this world is protecting his shards, but it will only help once. Gliding her eyes over to the young taijiya at her side, she began to walk. "Come Kohaku."

The boy nodded. "Hai, Kikyou-sama."

* * *

><p>Making their way through a mountain path a group consisting of an inu hanyou, a female youkai taijiya and her nekomata, a houshi, a strangely dressed miko, and a kitsune child suddenly stopped.<p>

"Feel that?" the hanyou asked.

"A strong youki is coming." The houshi reached inside his dark robes.

Flames licked the cream colored fur of the nekomata as she transformed into her true form. "Kirara is sensing it too." Her mistress climbed on her back, the large boomerang weapon, poised in her hands.

"Inuyasha, I sense the presence of the jewel shards," the miko informed.

"And I'm picking up the foul stench of Naraku," he hissed. Unsheathing his sword Inuyasha released his Kongosoha, destroying several boulders.

A large paper crane flew out from behind them, vines shielding the rider from the large stray rocks. "My, my, why so eager to fight?"

"Byakuya! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Just a little observation…" Byakuya trailed off as another scent wafted towards him.

"Goraishi!" Kouga used his newest attack to rip through Byakuya's vulnerable back.

Blood spewed from Byakuya's mouth as he turned to face the ookami prince. Choking out a cursed, he fell from his crane only to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Kouga's eyes widened in disbelief at seeing his opponent's body disappear as he landed next to Inuyasha. "Where the hell did he go?"

Byakuya sat on his crane, holding his hand to his chest, "That was too close." Slowly his right eye flew out of his socket. "Watch over them. I have to report to Naraku-sama."

The little eye youkai said nothing as it flew down to the battlefield.

"Inuyasha! Kouga-kun! Watch out!"

No sooner than when Kagome shrieked out those words, the two leapt out of the way of the black balls of lightning surging towards them. A low chuckled followed soon after. "I was hoping to kill you with that strike."

"Moryomaru!"

The large youkai that housed Naraku's heart flew high above the group, his fierce-looking armor coated body reminding them that they could not penetrate his body. His beady black eyes glanced over at Kouga. "I see you obtained a new attack."

Kouga smirked. "Yeah and I'm about to use it to kick your ass!" _This is bad. I can't move my legs…shit and at a time like this. That miko was right. Midoriko's will…_

Moryomaru's chest began to sparkle with diamond shards before they flew towards them and Inuyasha on instinct dodged out of the way.

Kouga's claws sparked as his Goraishi came into view, countering the shards.

"Nice counter." Moryomaru commented, the shards flew back to him, reloading for another attack. "But, why won't you run!" they surged back towards him.

"Shut up! Goraishi!" this time they diamond pieces flew back at Moryomaru, coated with Kouga's youki.

Kagome gripped her bow tighter. _Why isn't Kouga-kun moving?_ She looked closely at Kouga, noticing that his shards seemed purer. _Midoriko!_

Before Kagome could inform Inuyasha of what was going on, Kouga was ensnared in Moryomaru's tentacles. "Kouga-kun!"

Inuyasha clenched his fists, he couldn't carelessly attack now that Kouga was in Moryomaru's clutches. _Damn that wolf. Why didn't he run!_

Kouga struggled against his binds as he remembered the words of his elders when he obtained the Goraishi.

_Kouga, hereafter, you will be given the divine protection of the souls of the Yourouzoku. However, you will be protected from the intentions not of this world, the power that controls the Shikon shards in your legs, just one time._

Kouga gritted his teeth in frustration. _Heh, so I guess that means…now isn't "that time" yet?_

Moryomaru sneered at his captive as his sharp tendrils snaked their way to Kouga's legs. "I'm taking them…your Shikon shards."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga, cutting through the tentacles before they could touch Kouga.

"Inuyasha!"

"Moryomaru, I'm your enemy too, you bastard." he growled.

"Mind your own business, mutt face!" Kouga snapped.

"Keh! Just shut up and watch from there, dumbass!"

Moryomaru sent more tentacles at the arguing pair. Kagome saw this and informed Sango, who in turn sent her Hiraikotsu whirling at them.

"Pay attention, you two!" Kagome yelled at them.

"Yeah, yeah!" the hanyou mumbled as he ripped apart another bout of tendrils.

Kouga used his Goraishi to tear his prison apart, his legs free from Midoriko's hold. "It's about time."

Kagome watched on with sharp eyes. _Has Midoriko's will vanished from Kouga-kun's legs?_

"Oi, wimpy wolf, you're able to run, are you?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kouga turned his icy blues on the hanyou in a glare. "Can't you tell by looking?"

_Kouga and also the young miko…how grateful I am…the perfect chance to collect the Shikon shards at once!_

"Well, I sure ain't gonna let you drag me down!" Inuyasha barked.

"Heh, that's my line, mutt." the ookami shot back.

Kagome carefully watched Kouga's shards. "Kouga-kun's shards are being protected…"

"Kagome-sama, you say that Kouga's shards are being protected?" Miroku spoke up, continuing when she nodded. "What could be stopping the power of Midoriko's-sama's will?"

Kouga leapt in the air, his claws bared as he sliced at the protective armor-like shell on Moryomaru's body. "Take this! Goraishi!"

"Heh." the spikey plate instantly remolded themselves and Moryomaru fired the diamond shards again. With his legs protect Kouga easily dodged them.

"Moryomaru's armored shell isn't even damaged!" Miroku observed. "Even Kouga's Goraishi isn't doing any good?"

"Keh…" Slowly Tessaiga's blade was covered in dragon scales. Inuyasha's golden eyes watched Moryomaru carefully. _I'm going to slice apart your youketsu_… a mass of swirling vortexes of youki appeared before his eyes. _What…a countless number of youketsu?_ He then remembered that Moryomaru is made up of countless youkai.

Kouga ran past the hanyou, turning his head to look at him. "What the hell are you distracted with!" he send a powerful wave of the Goraishi's power at their enemy's face.

He frowned lightly before his face began to reform itself, shocking the ookami prince.

Inuyasha ran forward. _One at a time…let's give it a try…._ His dragon scaled Tessaiga sliced through one of the vortexes.

"You idiot! Where are you cutting?" Kouga demanded.

Shippo cheered as Moryomaru's arm of diamond shards was crushed. "He did it!"

Inuyasha smirked. "This time you won't be able to reform."

"You bastard." Moryomaru growled.

The infant inside watched on in silence. _What's this? The youki that is surrounding that blade is completely different than the dragon scaled Tessaiga until now!_

"Get ready to fuckin' die!" Inuyasha roared as he cut another youketsu.

"He's cutting the youketsu!" Kagome realized.

"That's working." Miroku commented, astounded.

"See that, you wimpy wolf! Looks like my dragon scaled Tessaiga is the one that's…Oi you! Did you hear me?"

Kouga jumped into the air, turning his head slightly. "Heh! You're just breaking off bit and pieces aren't you!" he swiped his Goraishi and took off one of Moryomaru's arm.

Miroku came to a conclusion. "After Inuyasha breaks the surface, it seems Kouga's Goraishi comes into play…"

_Inuyasha still just learned to cut youketsu…he might not be able to beat Moryomaru…but if he and Kouga-kun cooperate…_Kagome prayed to kami that they learn to operate together.

"Alright Mutt face! Keep breaking more of the surface like that. The rest is mine…" Kouga was cut off.

Inuyasha drilled his fist into Kouga's skull. "You dumbass. That would look like I'm your helper, now wouldn't it."

"Got a problem with it?" Kouga scowled.

"You're both strong! You're both strong, after all." Shippou cried.

"It's fine, join your powers!" Kagome snapped.

"At a time like this one of you needs to be the adult, right?" Miroku informed.

Kirara growled, catching the attention of her mistress.

"What is it Kirara?" Sango inquired.

The nekomata nodded towards Moryomaru, who had taken advantage of the argument to shift his body.

"Inuyasha, Kouga! Moryomaru's about to escaped!"

Instantly they went back into battle mode.

"You're not gettin' away!"

Kouga and Inuyasha attacked together, their combined strength forcing Moryomaru to his knees.

_Ridiculous…at a time like this…_

A buzzing was heard as Naraku's saimyosho flew towards them.

"Naraku's poison insect…"

"Saimyosho!" Kouga growled.

Kagome gaped, her hand instinctually going for the shards in her pocket._ Naraku is watching? Has he found out about my shards?_

A couple of weeks ago, Kagome noticed that the two shards she held were slowly becoming corrupt; her powers of purifying them were not working as they should. Not wanting to cause an alarm she stayed silent about it.

The infant scowled._ Naraku, you bastard, using them and doing this to my armor…_

"Though it looks like Moryomaru is defeated…Naraku is just watching?" Kagome questioned, shocked.

"That's probably not it…" Miroku watched the poisonous insects carefully. "Hidden inside of Moryomaru is Naraku's heart, the infant. To say he would forsake that would also mean the death of Naraku himself."

Inuyasha rushed forward, Tessaiga poised high above his head. "Keh! I'll finish you off before he butts in and gives you any help!"

Dark clouds of miasma sprayed from the large youkai's body.

"A miasma!" Kagome covered her nose.

"He's trying to get away!" Shippou shouted, pointing his finger.

Moryomaru's body began to twist and reshaped, the crystals firing at the two fighters.

"How funny, still trying to fight, are you?" Kouga surged forward. "Goraishi!"

Sneakily, Moryomaru sent his sharp tentacles at Kouga's legs, but Inuyasha saw this and intervened, but the tendrils weren't cut. They merely bounced back. Moryomaru discarded the body parts he did not need and covered his body in the diamond spears.

Inuyasha hopped back, staring intently at the ball of diamonds. _Dammit. What's happened? The youketsu are invisible?_ Then it hit him. The infant was using the Fyoheki to conceal their youki.

"Oi, what're you letting it solidify for! Hurry up and cut it, won't you." Kouga barked.

"Shut up!" _Even if I can't see it…The youketsu are still there!_ He swung Tessaiga, hitting the armored plated and bouncing off.

"It's no good, it's too tough." Shippou pointed out.

Inuyasha kept up his relentless onslaught until a stroke of youki rippled through Moryomaru's shell.

"He did it" Kagome cheered. "It's cracked open!"

"It's my turn!" shouted Kouga, his claws poised back.

Inuyasha jumped back and noticed that the crack he made was closing up. _Hell, it's a trap!_ "Kouga, get away!"

Diamond hard tendril shot out at Kouga. "Annoying creep!" he knocked them away. "I'll show you!" a jolt of pain went through Kouga's legs. One of the tentacles pierced straight through his right thigh.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome screamed.

Cursing Inuyasha ran forward and snatched Kouga off the tendril.

Moryomaru chortled. "Kouga, it seems there times that you're unable to move your legs…"

Kagome rushed to Kouga's side. "Kouga-kun, are you okay?"

"I was waiting for this time…" he sent more of the harden tendrils out.

Inuyasha saw that the tips of the tendrils' youki was slowly coming into view, so he came to a conclusion that the back in where the youki is the thinnest._ I see it! The infant's youketsu!_ "Die!" he slammed his sword in the shell of the protective armor, cracking it until…it shattered.

"He did it!" Sango gaped.

"He'll break the armored shell!"

The diamond hard tendrils shot out, heading for Kouga again.

"He's after Kouga-kun's shards again." Kagome yanked an arrow from her quiver and fired it, purifying them.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her large boomerang weapon, destroying the remaining tentacles.

"Keep that up!" Inuyasha pushed his sword forward, cracking the shell open, revealing the infant. "You made a mistake to go back for you desire the shard, huh."

"You fool…to think you could enter inside the armored shell…" the infant cursed sending rack hard bone pieces at Inuyasha, stabbing him in the face.

"I've had enough of these antics!" Tessaiga broke through the bone and striking the infants barrier.

His violet eyes widened in shock. _My barrier is…_

"The armored shell is breaking!" Kagome lowered her bow as the tendrils froze.

The infant smirked. "Fool." using more power he forced Inuyasha out, miasma covering his body as he flew away with Moryomaru.

"He got away!"

"Shit…" the hanyou cursed.

* * *

><p>"How's your leg feeling Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked after she finished wrapping up with wound.<p>

He took hold of her hand. "It's doing much better now Kagome, thank you."

Kagome looked at him intently. "Kouga-kun the jewel shards in your legs..."

Kouga silenced her, placing a finger on her lips, "I already know. The Shikon shards in my legs stop working because of their creator's will."

"Yes, but…"

"Kagome stop. It's not like the wimpy wolf is going to be fighting alone. We'll be here." Inuyasha chided, ignoring Kouga's closeness to Kagome.

"Inuyasha…"

"Besides, I'm going to be the one to take Naraku down. The wimpy wolf is just a minor player." his tone smug.

Kouga's fist buried itself between Inuyasha's ears. "Who are you calling a minor player?"

"No one else but you," Inuyasha spoke in a dead-pane voice.

Kagome giggled silently at the display._ Yeah, it'll be alright…because he's not alone._ She pulled out the tiny vial holding her two shards, watching the darkness slowly clouded over them. _Why is this happening?_

* * *

><p>Kaykai: I'm satisfied with how I rewrote this chapter. It's a real big improvement from my other one. I hope you like this one better.<p>

Don't forget to vote for you want Kagome to be paired with.

REVIEW.

~The Lovely Kaykai-sama.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, Kaykai, do not own Inuyasha or any other manga/anime I will incorporate in this fanfic.

Beta: None

* * *

><p>"Even though you were stabbed by Moryomaru's tendril, and your wound was so terrible…It's already healed." Kagome spoke in awe as she unraveled Kouga's bandages.<p>

"Like I said, it will heal in two, three days." Kagome replied. As he watched the small woman discard the bloodied cloth, his mind drifted to when he cut through Byakuya's fake. _ He was staring intently at my Kagome…what was he after…? _"Besides that Kagome…" he took her hand in his, speaking to her in a loving tone. "It's because of the kind treatment you gave me."

Kagome blushed bashfully as her heart began to beat erratically. _This has been happening a lot lately…but I love Inuyasha…don't I?_

As if he was summoned by her thought, Inuyasha opened the shed door and wacked Kouga, breaking the peaceful moment.

"Oswari!" Kagome snapped. "How could you do that to someone who's injured?"

"Heh. Damn serves him right." Kouga scoffed. _This is getting too dangerous for Kagome…_

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about it Houshi-sama." Sango said. "Naraku's methods have been getting forceful."<p>

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Even if it's to get Kouga's Shikon shards, just to sit back and watch as his heart is almost destroyed…"

Inuyasha walked up beside them, his face red and slightly bruised. "Meaning that damn Naraku has really begun to get serious about gathering the shards."

"What happened to your face?"

"You were scolded by Kagome-sama weren't you."

The previous redness was already fading. "It's a stupid story anyway. While having me fight with and track Moryomaru down…"

"Right." Miroku's dark violet eyes turned calculating. _But still, Byakuya was acting very strange…like his eyes were lingering on Kagome-sama._

* * *

><p>"Kouga-kun is leaving? But why? Weren't you going to come with us?" Kagome questioned.<p>

"I'm going after Naraku myself." Kouga lifted his nose in the air away from Inuyasha. "Besides, hanging around and travelling with Mutt-face doesn't exactly thrill me."

Shippou scoffed. "How can he say that?"

"The feeling's mutual." Inuyasha placed his hands in his red sleeves.

"You can't go alone like this!" Kagome grabbed his forearm. "You know that the Shikon shards in your legs are being controlled by Midoriko's will. What if you're not able to move again…"

"Don't worry, I won't be reckless." he reassured her before grinning. "You can come with me to make sure of it."

A faint blush spread over Kagome cheeks as she looked away from his icy blue eyes.

"Either way, our goals are the same so." Inuyasha began. "We'll likely meet again, even if we don't want to."

"Inuyasha…"

"But, don't get ahead of us, wimpy wolf because if you die alone, I can't face any of the yourouzoku, now can I."

Kouga nodded. "Yeah…I understand."

Kagome glanced and Inuyasha. _He's worried to…_ She felt someone tug her into an embrace,

"It'll be lonely Kagome!" Kouga said, hugging her tightly. "Make the best of it for me!"

A heavy flush rose in Kagome's cheeks as she slowly wound her arms around Kouga, pressing her cheek in the cool metal of his chest plate. She was a little disheartened when the embrace was cut short.

Inuyasha's ire rose when he saw Kagome respond to the wolf's affection. Drawing his sword he swung at Kouga.

"Whoa-ho!" Kouga jumped back, avoiding the sharp blade. Taking in the lovely red hue in Kagome's face he ran off. "See ya!"

_Take care…_

* * *

><p>"This is called the youmeiju…" a priest told a group of men.<p>

An old withered looking tree stood menacing before them, its long branches hovering over them like claws.

"Youmeiju…"

"It's withered but, legend is that it's a spirit tree." A man spoke up. "Ages ago ningen and youkai alike were captured and eaten…then about a hundred years ago, it was said that a powerful houshi sealed it."

A gentle breeze fluttered a few branches.

"New sprouts are…coming out?" the priest gaped.

"It's reawakened, which means it will devour ningen again, won't it…"

"Yes, understood. I believe I can seal it once again." the priest held up his prayer beads.

"Arigato."

Youki began to swirl around the tree as a mouth like branch grew from the base and it spewed acidic fluid onto the houshi. The remaining men ran away in fear.

* * *

><p>"That was a few days ago…since then it's been so dreadful that no villagers will go near the youmieju." the owner of the house explained.<p>

"It's all green and overgrown." Shippou commented from Miroku's shoulder.

"How peculiar. The seal placed on this youmeiju thing, it's not worn out at all…" Miroku looked closely at the tree. "Despite that, that it's reawakened means…"

Kagome spotted a faint pink glow from inside the tree. "A Shikon shard!" _Darn it! I'm starting to lose my power to see the shards now! What is going on?_

"What?"

"So then Naraku is…" Sango trailed off.

"Keh, I don't know what he's got planned but…He sure as hell ain't randomly being generous and handing out shards, is he."

Miroku was quick to reply. "However, what does he have to gain from reviving this sort of thing…?"

"Keh, that thing…" Inuyasha charged at the youmieju. "If I slice it apart, it won't concern us, right!" he unsheathed his sword, unleashing the Kaze no Kizu.

The dangerous yellow youki hit the tree, but was blocked by a barrier.

"Well, look at what we have here…"

"Naraku!" Kagome hissed, her hand covering the pocket holding the two darkening jewel shards. _Naraku showed up himself and protected the youmeiju?_

The new leafy green branches of the tree reacted to Naraku's youki, piercing threw his barrier.

_The youmeiju that Naraku revived with his own hand…is attacking him? _Kagome watched in dumbstruck awe as more braches went through his barrier.

The base of the youmeiju twisted until an evil looking face emerged. "After a hundred years, I will devour youkai…" the braches began to dissolve the dark barrier.

Kagome gaped. "The youmeiju's tentacles are dissolving Naraku's barrier?"

"Naraku, damn you, what the hell are you planning?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Kukuku, Inuyasha won't you slay me?" Naraku taunted. "Now that I can't move, although my heart isn't here…You won't be able to kill me now will you."

Inuyasha bared his fangs as the evil kumo hanyou turned youkai.

Naraku smirked before dark fluid sprayed towards the group as the youmeiju was lifted off the ground.

"Shouki!" Miroku pushed Sango behind him.

"The youkeiju flew!" Shippou watched in shock.

"That's not it! Naraku is pulling it up!" Miroku informed.

"Kukuku…I'm quite pleased by this youkeiju." Naraku admired the leafy tentacles wrapping around his body.

"You're pleased by it, are you…?" it rasped. "After this, you'll be devoured by me." The youmeiju wrapped it entire tree like body around Naraku, encasing him.

"It's trying to crush Naraku and eat him?" Kagome asked as she watched in horror like awe.

Suddenly the youmeiju erupted in a shower of lights, revealing Naraku. Perfectly unharmed and a bored look on his handsome face.

"Naraku!" Sango shouted.

"He absorbed the youmeiju instead!"

Naraku glanced at Kagome, watching her trying to discreetly cover the shards in her pocket and threw her a smirk over his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you go like that!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "Kongosoha!"

The diamond hard spears flew towards Naraku, only to miss him as he flew out of range.

Shippou cowered behind Miroku, gripping his shoulder tightly in his tiny claws. "He left…"

"This means he didn't want to fight us, doesn't it…" Miroku uttered. _However, I'm concerned…Why did Naraku reawaken such a youkai? He even went as far as to use a Shikon shard…For something…There should be a reason for it!_

"Let's go after him!" Inuyasha's voice broke Miroku from his musing.

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Kouga bounded from boulder to boulder, tracing down a familiar foul scent. "No mistaking it…It's Moryomaru's scent!" <em>After we nearly destroyed him and he ran off, several days have passed, though…<em>

Up ahead, Kouga noticed to figures. _Kikyou-no-miko and that kid…_

Kikyou snapped her narrow brown eyes in Kouga's direction, with said youkai hiding behind a large boulder.

"Kikyou-sama…?" Kohaku asked hesitantly.

"Kohaku, someone other than you who has a Shikon shard has come…" she informed the young taijiya.

_That's right she has the sight…just like my Kagome…_Kouga was about to show himself when the mountain began to shake.

Boulders split open and Moryomaru flew out of the rocky terrain, his body completely reformed.

_Moryomaru! He fucking regenerated!_ Kouga looked back at the two closer to where the mountain split and saw Kikyou lose her balance.

Kohaku grabbed on to the rocky wall. "Kikyou-sama!"

"Damn!" the ookami prince leapt down the rocks after the undead miko, finding her lying battered at the bottom.

"Damn, I didn't make it in time." _Undead or not, her body couldn't take the height she fell from. Was she also after Moryomaru? _Kouga shifted his icy blue eyes to the sky. _That damned Moryomaru, where did he go…_

A slight rustling noise captured Kouga's attention as the young taijiya ran down the hill.

"Kikyou-sama!"

Kikyou rose and her chocolate brown eye instantly locked with Kouga pale blues.

_Guess I was wrong about her body not being able to handle the fall… _Kouga continued to stare down the undead miko.

"You were chasing after Moryomaru, weren't you?"

"Yeah…you were, too right."

"So you…pull back…" Kikyou almost lifeless brown eyes seemed to peer into Kouga's very soul.

"Huh?"

In the blink of an eye Kikyou grabbed her bow and notched an arrow on it.

Kohaku was surprised at her actions, seeing that she told him to not attack when they encountered the ookami prince earlier. "Kikyou-sama?"

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kikyou remained silent as her grip on her bowstring tightened.

"Ah geeze…We met not that long ago, Kikyou-no-miko. You're as dangerous woman as rumor would have it, huh." Kouga smirked. "This means you're going to shoot me?"

"I'm not interested in taking your life. The Shikon shards in your legs…I require them now."

"What damned nonsense are you saying, miko?"

"I've told you once before. About your shards being controlled by a will other than your own."

"Yeah, Midoriko's will and what of it!" Kouga demanded.

"I told you that her soul is one with mine, about how we both desire to see the jewel completed and Naraku thrust into oblivion. The protection that once helped you is gone, if you continue to battle, and your shards are taken in battle. It may very well cost you your life." Kikyou explained.

"So then? I give you the shards right here and run off? You waited until the protection was gone before you was ready to take them?"

Kikyou's chocolate eyes remained narrow. "Give them to me and I will surely send Naraku to his death."

"Don't make me laugh, miko! I'll tell you something, Naraku is a nemesis I truly despise! Dozens of my comrades were killed by him! You think that now, I value my life as to run away lone, do you!" Kouga snarled. "If you piss me off any more, I'm not going to put up with you, woman or not!"

Kikyou tightened the bowstring, ready to release it. When Kohaku called out her name

_She really did take a fucking shot at me! _Kouga eyed the blue ki infuse arrow heading toward him.

Kikyou lowered her bow, waiting for her sacred arrow's light to fade.

"Were you trying to get my legs? You missed." Kouga crossed his arms over his powerful chest before raising his nose in the air. "Well, if I stick around any longer, I won't be able to go after Moryomaru." he ran off, his large tornado trailing after him. "See ya, Kikyou-no-miko."

Kikyou watched as the ookami prince took off. _Even though he's alone…he wanted to lessen the number of causalities…_

"Let's go after Moryomaru." Kohaku spoke up.

"Right." _Kohaku, I'm sorry…I'm using your life to try to defeat Naraku…_

* * *

><p>The Inu-tachi ran up the mountain in pursuit of the hanyou turned youkai. Dark clouds began to hover closely above them.<p>

"It's Naraku's jyaki!"

"It's really close." Sango commented.

"Meaning he has no reason to hide himself?" Kagome questioned.

"Seems like it." the hanyou confirmed.

Kagome spotted a dark ball in the sky ahead of them. "Over there…"

"It's…Moryomaru!" the group gaped as they watched a flood of miasma killed off an entire head of deer.

Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her gasp of shock. "Such a terrible jyaki…"

"They were just heading for each other…" the youkai taijiya trailed off.

"You were supposedly destroyed by Inuyasha and the others but, you've reformed, haven't you, Moryomaru." Naraku stated.

"Heh."

"Kukuku…and then…? Didn't you want the Shikon shards that I carry, as well?" the kumo questioned, holding up the almost complete black Shikon no tama.

"Heh…Naraku you surpass me…merely in the number of shards you have." Moryomaru sent his diamond shards flying towards Naraku, striking his barrier and ripping his body.

Slowly the hanyou turned youkai's body reformed. "It's useless…I will not die, however many times you strike my body. My heart is, Moryomaru, inside of you, after all."

"The same words can be said for you. As long as the heart is within me, you are unable to kill me." Moryomaru's tome was slightly smug. "My death means your death, after all."

"Kukuku, shall we find out? Which of us will be left alive…" Naraku sneered.

The group below watched on in confusion. "They're…"

"Allowing me to keep a Shikon shard is your fatal mistake." Moryomaru smirked.

* * *

><p>Kaykai: Okay stopping here. Next up will be Moryomaru vs. Naraku!<p>

Keep on voting, the poll in my profile will not close until the true plot comes into plan, until then Kagome will have slight feelings for everyone.

P.S. Did you like the Kouga/Kagome fluff I put in!

Review and vote!


	4. Chapter 3

I am so very sorry for such the long wait! School has me back up with everything! Ever so slowly my original plot is coming forth. Without further Corruption.

Disclaimer: I will never own the manga/anime portrayed in this fic.

* * *

><p>Corruption<p>

* * *

><p>Naraku chuckled lowly. "Ever since my heart was brought out, I actually knew it would be this way."<p>

"You knew it, did you…?" Moryomaru scowled.

"Do you know why I brought my life's heart outside in the form of a weak infant like you?" the infant's violet eyes widened. "Because I thought you would undoubtedly betray and try to usurp I, Naraku. If I were in your place, I would have done so. If I were in your place, I would have done so. Sure enough, you went and created the armor that is Moryomaru." Naraku's red eyes gleamed evilly. "No…Rather than armor, perhaps it should be called a castle, indeed he's been growing fat until now." his body gathered behind the dark barrier. "Meaning devouring prey has made you fat…hasn't it."

The Inu-tachi below watched in dumbstruck awe at Naraku and his heart's protector argue.

"Naraku's body is starting to re-gather…" Kagome murmured.

"Quit being unwilling to admit defeat, Naraku. If you had such insight into everything…" Moryomaru's eyes narrowed. "Why give power to Inuyasha, and try to have him destroy me? I've become stronger than you expected, and it's out of your control, ne."

Another low chuckle emitted from the kumo youkai. "You appear rather surprised that Inuyasha and his companions were able to destroy you… I was waiting. For you, unable to bear it, to come to me on your own accord."

The dark diamond shards gathered in Moryomaru's chest. "Meaning you lured me out, ne…How absurd."

Naraku smirked. "Actually, you are right in front of me." his body took the form of an insect-like creature, long pink tongue like tentacles protruding from his chest. "You shall surrender that castle."

"Naraku intends to reclaim his heart." Kagome gaped, her blue eyes wide.

"But Moryomaru's armored shell…do you suppose Naraku has a weapon to break it?" Sango questioned.

Inuyasha watched with narrowed golden eyes. "If he didn't have a chance at winning, he wouldn't fight. That's the type of person Naraku is."

* * *

><p>Kohaku gazed up at the jyaki filled sky with a worried expression etched on his boyish face. "Kikyou-sama…the terrible jyaki is rising up."<p>

"Yes. It isn't only Moryomaru's jyaki." Kikyou glared determinedly at the path before them. _Naraku and Moryomaru's Shikon fragments are trying to become one_

* * *

><p>The long tongue like tentacles reached out and wrapped themselves around Moryomaru's body and Naraku attached his body to his, trying to absorb him. Shouki sparked from the green insect legs.<p>

"He's trying to break down the armored shell with Shouki." Shippou comment from Miroku's shoulder.

"But it's not working." Sango added in.

Naraku guided the long spiked tail towards Moryomaru and it bounced off the hard armor on the infant's protector's body.

"It's Naraku's body that being damaged." Kagome felt a twang of sympathy for the kumo as she took in the sight of his burned flesh before she shook it off. _Get real Kagome! He's the enemy!_

Moryomaru smirked, before firing the stolen Kongosoha, shredding Naraku's body. It was his turn to chuckle. "What's the matter Naraku? Even though you tried so hard to capture me, you can't so a damned thing, can you." he smirked as the dark diamond shards came back to him

"Moryomaru, that bastard…" Inuyasha growled.

"In order to show off the strength of his armored shell…." Miroku trailed off.

"Ah, Naraku, you are merely a shell without a heart." the stole Kongosoha sparkled in his chest. "I'll give you a requiem." The glittering diamonds flew out, tearing the rest of Naraku's body apart and the pieces littered the sky before they flew and attached themselves to Moryomaru's body.

"Naraku's flesh is wrapping around Moryomaru?" Kagome vaguely remember the same thing happening to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru at the kumo's castle.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. _Wrapping around him, he thinks he can absorb him?_

The flesh crawled over Moryomaru until only one of the leathery bat wings remained, and dozens of tendril ripped its way out of it, wrapping around the ball of flesh, counter absorbing.

"Moryomaru's tentacles!" Kagome shouted.

The tentacles sought out the head of Naraku and lifted it in the air, before smashing it into the armor.

"I've devoured him…Naraku, I am the victor!" Moryomaru laughed vilely.

Shock ran through every member of the Inu-tachi. _Wha…?_

A loud boisterous laugh escaped Moryomaru's lips. "That will teach you, Naraku…"

"Naraku was absorbed by Moryomaru?" Now Kagome couldn't help the dread that filled her and she hated every ounce of it. _Why am I feeling this way over Naraku's death off all deaths!_

"Yes, Naraku, you must be regretting it, ne. That I, the one you tried to consume and grow fat from, instead, ended up devouring you."

"Naraku is dead….?" Shippou gasped; his large greenish blue eyes wide.

"I can't believe it…" Miroku muttered.

Though it was faint to her weakening eyes, Kagome saw the glimmering of the Shikon no tama in Moryomaru's shoulder. "Naraku's and Moryomaru's Shikon shards…."

A jolt went through the incarnation and reincarnation as the both utter the same thing. "Just become one!"

"The power is rising…" Moryomaru suddenly spoke.

"He's taking the power of Shikon no tama, isn't he!"

Kagome watched with wide eyes and she felt the weakening jolt of energy surge through her. _A remaining Shikon shard._

Moryomaru sent a flurry of black diamonds at a mountain, melting it.

Shippou whined. "The mountain melted!"

"Spears of shouki…!" Miroku announced.

Kouga appeared on the smothered remains of the mountain, a snarl distorting his handsome tanned face. "Moryomaru…can't be, you in place of Naraku, ne…"

"Kouga-kun!" a faint blush spread over her face. _This is no time to be flustered. Kouga-kun is in danger. _"Stay away Kouga-kun."

"Don't worry Kagome. Whatever he was doing he was going after either me or you. I can't allow him to hurt you so; let's settle it once and for all!"

Moryomaru sneer. "What good mentalities…The Shikon shards in your legs, give them to me!" he turned to Kagome. "I'll take yours next!" the youkai sent the black shards of shouki at Kouga.

The Goraishi made itself known on Kouga right hand. "Just fucking try taking them! Goraishi!" his attack seemed to slide right pass the diamond shards and the embedded the in the ground where he was standing just a few seconds ago.

"It doesn't repel them?"

Shippou commented, "Before he was able to clear the away with the Goraishi, though!"

"So the power of the jewel is increasing the strength of his spears!" Miroku remarked.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga the yellow sparks of youki emitted as the sword grew into the fang and them crystalized. "Kongosoha!" as the white shards of his attack headed towards Moryomaru, Inuyasha leapt up to the cliff Kouga was perched on.

"Heh, Fools…it feels nothing more than being stung by a mosquito."

"Oi, wimpy wolf, run! But, not faster than I can keep up with!" Inuyasha ordered,

"What?"

"In any case keep him down on the ground! I'll slice his youketsu apart with the dragon scaled Tessaiga!"

"Inuyasha! Kouga-kun! Hurry! Before Moryomaru completely absorbs the Shikon no tama!" Kagome vented and fired her hama no ya when the youkai sent a bout of tentacles at her. "How dare you attack a woman when she's speaking!"

Kouga growled at the infant's protector. "I'm not exactly jumping for joy about being used as a decoy, but if it will keep him away from Kagome…"

Moryomaru sent his spears of shouki at them.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha dodged the dark shards.

"If you lag, I'll leave you behind!"

Miroku turned to Sango. "Let's go after them."

"Right."

"Sango-chan! There's one more shard…Kohaku-kun is coming closer, too!" Kagome informed the taijiya.

"Kohaku is…"

"Do you suppose Kikyou-sama is also with him?" Miroku quipped.

Kagome felt the slight tug of her soul, indicating that her other half was near. "Yes…"

"Kikyou-sama is hoping to make the Shikon no tama whole."

Realization flooded through Sango. _That's right, if Kouga's shards are taken…Kikyou will take Kohaku's shards and use his life!_

"Heh! Even though you ate the Shikon no tama, you can't keep up with me can you!" Kouga taunted, dodging left and right from Moryomaru.

"Take this! Dragon scaled Tessaiga!" Inuyasha searched and searched for the swirling vortexes of youki but none appeared. _I can't see the youketsu! What the hell does this mean? _ Tessaiga bounced off of the steel hard armor.

"What are you doing, Dog breath? It's way too tough for you for you to break through isn't it?" Kouga summarized.

"Ah, shut up!" the hanyou growled. "You just get lost!"

"You've got to be kidding me." The Goraishi sprung forth on Kouga's claws "You think you can handle this alone?"

Moryomaru chuckled as he sent the deathly sharp tentacles towards Kouga, who in turn avoided them.

"Goraishi!" the yellow swirls of youki did nothing to the tentacles. "I can't crush the tendrils!" Kouga dodged them as they swung at his legs.

A low laugh escaped Moryomaru's throat. "Fools…coming at me like before aren't you!"

Inuyasha bared his fangs. _I still can't see the youketsu! When I fought him before, I could see the youketsu of the tentacles that were far from his body though… Damn! The stone that makes youki disappear, the fuyoheki that the infant carries….This means the power of the Shikon no tama has made it stronger, too, doesn't it!_

"Reached an impasse, Inuyasha." the youkai chuckled. "You want to see it? My youketsu…"

"Wha…?"

A single swirling vortex of youki appeared in front of Inuyasha. _Damned bastard! He's doing this on purpose… What the hell is he planning? _

"Move it Mutt face! You're just standing there, and it ain't doing any good!"

Inuyasha glared at Kouga over his shoulder. _You idiot! I have to cut it! _"Oi, Fleabag!" he bought Tessaiga down. "Hit him here!"

Moryomaru chuckled.

"Wha, not even a mark!" Kouga gaped at the area he just struck with the Goraishi.

Inuyasha saw something slither towards Kouga. _Shit! He'll get caught by the tentacle! _"Get out of here Kouga!" the hanyou connected his fist with Kouga's jaw.

"Itee! What the fuck was that for dog shit!" Kouga dodged the pink tongue like tentacles.

"You damn Idiot! It's a trap to lure you!" Inuyasha barked.

Heheheh…so, then, you knew that even if you bastards attack me with your claws and your sword, you're no longer able to damage my armored shell…"

Pearly white fangs bared, Inuyasha struggled in the tangled mess of tentacle. _Not yet! There should still be another way!_

Kouga cursed as he maneuvered through another onslaught aimed for his legs. "Making such a damned underhanded attempt! Who're you trying to catch?" A jolt shot through his legs. _My legs! I can't move them!_

Moryomaru took this chance to catch Kouga in the pink tongue like tendrils. Inuyasha saw this and called out,

"Kouga!"

* * *

><p>Kikyou felt a tingle in the back of her consciousness. <em>The two shards…They've been seized! <em>"Quickly Kohaku."

"Hai, Kikyou-sama." the young taijiya responded.

"Wait, Kikyou!"

Kirara landed in the undead miko's path and Sango slid off the nekomata.

"Kohaku!"

"Aneue…"

Kagome addressed her incarnation. "Kikyou, you intend to use Kohaku-kun's Shikon shard, don't you?"

"Couldn't there be another way?" Sango asked frantically. "Do you have to die…"

"Aneue, I've already…" Kohaku paused, he was about to say that he'd already died. "Made up my mind…"

"For the Shikon no tama to be destroyed…it must be this way." Kikyou chocolate eyes pierced Sango's soft browns. "Please. I want for you to understand."

Sango's glare never wavered. "You mean…. You mean for me to leave my otoutou to his fate?"

"Please stop, Aneue! It's my wish!"

"I don't like it!" she shouted. "He was given a Shikon shard by Naraku, but that Kohaku will ultimately lose his life….I won't forgive such a thing!"

"Aneue…"

"Stand back….There is no time."

Sango reached for her weapon. "No way!"

"Sango-chan…" Kikyou turned. "Kagome…you should have felt it too…Kouga's two Shikon shards. They're also trying to be absorbed by the Shikon no tama. It is only a matter of time before yours do the same."

Kagome stiffened, her hand automatically going to her pocket where the two darkening shards rested. "That's…that's why we came to you. Please wait here."

"It's useless…Even if you've gained some extra time…"

Kikyou's wise words fell on deaf ears as Kagome hopped back onto Kirara's back. "Sango-chan, stay by Kohaku-kin."

"Kagome-chan?" the taijiya looked at her friend, confusion filled her eyes.

Kirara took off into the sky.

"Hurry, Kirara-chan!" _Before Kouga-kun's Shikon shards are absorbed…_

Kikyou watched her reincarnation fly off. _Kagome….What can you do? I know about your weakening powers if you are not careful the Shikon will take you with it…_

* * *

><p>Moryomaru chuckled as he drew Kouga closer in. "It's over… I will swallow up you and the Shikon shards…"<p>

"Oi, Fleabag!" Inuyasha called out. "You haven't passed out, have you?"

Kouga scoffed. "Of course not!"

"Well, then do exactly what I tell you! There's…still a way out of this!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder. "You got it, you mangy wolf, If you don't want to be swallowed up like this… Fire at me with the Goraishi!"

"What are you crazy!"

"Heheheh….you've lost control, ne?"

The pink tentacles wrapped around Kouga tighter, pulling him down toward the youkai. "Fine! If I'm going to get eaten while my legs can't move." Kouga called his Goraishi to his claws.

"Ah, they're there!" Miroku called out.

"I dunno what's going on, but here it goes, Mutt-face!" Kouga sent a blast of youkai at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised Tessaiga and braced himself as the dragon scaled Tessaiga absorbed the youki.

"The dragon scaled Tessaiga is absorbing the Goraishi's youki! Shippou commented.

"I see! If the powers of Tessaiga and the Goraishi are combined…"

Inuyasha swung the blade down. _The power will increase by several times!_

"Heh, it's useless…even if you strike me with all your might…" Moryomaru smirked.

"How come Inuyasha isn't cutting the youketsu?" Shippou questioned.

"Likely…because of the Fuyoheki."

Inuyasha snarled. "Even if I can't see your youketsu or anything…You've still got a huge mark there, don't you!"

"What?"

"Right where you're trying to swallow Kouga!" he raised the Tessaiga. "That should go right inside you, you bastard!" the hanyou pierced the flesh back of the infant's protector.

The infant cured Inuyasha, sending out miasma and causing Inuyasha to cover his sensitive nose. Kouga, unable to move, could only watch as the poisonous gas inch its way towards him.

"That was a juicy one…" the youkai giggled.

Kouga choked on the miasma, struggling to take in life giving oxygen. _I can't breathe!_

"Damn you." Inuyasha barked. "don't you pass out on me!"

A deathly sharp tendril, knocked Inuyasha away from the wolf prince. "Get back Inuyasha. There's no value in devouring a hanyou like you."

"He's been captured!" Shippou began to worry about the wolf, knowing that his surrogated mother had mixed feeling for him.

A burst of purifying light shot out near Kouga's shards, purifying the shouki. Inuyasha watched with wide honey eyes.

"Inuyasha! Kouga-kun!"

Shippou looked up, delighted to see the woman he saw as his mother. "It's Kagome!"

"Kagome! We're saved!" Inuyasha immediately went back into battle mode. "You're finished!"

Moryomaru sent the dark shards of the stole Kongosoha at Inuyasha, forcing him to go on the defensive as the infant's protector mad his escape.

"Kouga is still captured!" Shippou's large bluish green eyes were wide with shock.

"He plans to absorb him someplace without interferences, doesn't he"? Miroku calculated. _Meaning Inuyasha's attack worked….enough to get away…?_

Kirara lowered down so that Inuyasha could climb on behind the miko.

"Let's go, Inuyasha!"

"One more strike would smash him." Inuyasha declared.

"Yeah, there's still some time." with her weakening eyes she saw the faint glow of the Shikon no tama. "Moryomaru isn't absorbing the Shikon no tama!"

"He hasn't?"

"I don't know what's going on…" B_ut I think it has to do with my shards…_

* * *

><p><em>What's going on the Shikon no tama's power, it shouldn't be like this…. <em>The infant scowled. _My armor…with Naraku devoured, and with the Shikon no tama, he should have become the greatest…._

"Haven't you realized it?" a dark, smooth, silky voice sounded. "Your Moryomaru is not using any such power of the Shikon no tama…" Naraku's face melded out of the flesh wall directly in front of the infant.

_Naraku! _"Naraku, you bastard…" Akago muttered, scowling at his 'father.' "You're still alive, are you…but…" the spikes protecting the baby drove into Naraku's face.

The kumo chuckled lowly. "Wasn't that easy….though I have been devouring you from the inside, you didn't realize it?"

"What?"

On the outside, Kouga groaned as he tried to shake away the groggy feeling, flinching when this burned flesh screamed in protest. _That's right….I lost consciousness because of the shouki. _pain emitted from his legs when he tried to move them. _Da…dammit…I still…can't move my legs!_

"That damned Kouga, still seems like he can't move, huh." Inuyasha commented.

"The shards in his legs still haven't been absorbed though…" Kagome was relieved that the wolf prince was still somewhat safe. _The power of Midoriko's will kept Kouga-kun's shard in its control somehow…_

* * *

><p>A pale hand reached out for Akago and the bay smirked when it was repealed. "Heh…What's the matter Naraku? Looks as if you can't break down my barrier, doesn't it… If I'm not absorbed, you're merely a cast off shell after all…" Akago trailed off a leaf like tendril stretched out and began to dissolve his barrier. <em>Wha…my barrier is being melted?<em>

Naraku saw the shocked expression on his heart's face and laughed. "This is known as the youmeijuu…tendrils of a spirit tree. I dissolves barrier, it devours youkai. I prepared it just for you."

_Damn you! If I'm going to be devoured like this…_Akago forced the spikes to drive deeper into Naraku's face, taking him by surprise and using it to his advantage. Akago forced himself outside of his armor.

"Wha…" Inuyasha gaped.

"The infant is outside of the armored shell…?" Kagome called out.

"Kagome, get down. " Tessaiga's blade chrystallized. "Kongosoha!"

The white shards of his attacked neared Akago but was block by the opponents own Kongosoha. Acting as a shield.

"The arm protected the infant?"

Naraku's gleaming red eyes appeared behind Akago as the leafy tendril went passed his barrier once more. "You would go as far as to discard Moryomaru when you want to escape from me, would you? But if you take one step outside, you will certainly be killed."

Akago scowled. "Hah….At that time, Naraku, it's the end for you as well." he laughed dryly. "If you have me absorbed like this, are you prepared to join me in death…?"

"You…little…creep!" Kouga gaped. "Goraishi!"

Naraku's narrowed his eyes and sent out his poisonous gas at the wolf youkai and tightened the pressure of the tentacles. "I was thinking I would take my time to devour you later…"

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome fused nearly all of her remaining reiki into her hama no ya and fired it, purifying the miasma near Kouga.

"Kagome…" the wolf prince uttered.

"Heh, so she still has a great amount of power left, but it's still as pathetic as ever." Naraku commented, sent a wave of sharp diamond spikes at the duo. One of them wrapped around Kirara's forepaw.

"Kirara-chan!"

Kirara was pulled out of the sky and Inuyasha caught Kagome in his arms. Black shards flew at the unprotected back. Slowly Moryomaru's face began to split open and Naraku's came forth, the mass of crystals flowing into his body and Kouga with it.

Inuyasha bared his fangs. _Naraku! I knew it, he's fucking alive!_

Naraku smirked. "This is it."

* * *

><p>"Moryomaru disappeared…" Shippou gaped.<p>

"As I thought, Naraku had survived." Miroku said.

* * *

><p>Naraku chuckled. "Kouga, you're finished as well. Your body will melt into nothing, and the Shikon shards will fall into my hands. Yours first and them Kagome's…"<p>

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Kouga growled. _What the hell is going on! My legs…still won't move, will they. _The word of the Yourouzoku elders rang through his ears as he lost consciousness.

"Kirara-chan, get me closer to Kouga-kun, please!" Kirara implored. _I have to save Kouga-kun…I don't think I could handle losing him, nut I better not tell Inuyasha…._ "I…I promised Kikyou!"

Inuyasha gaped. _To Kikyou? _he shifted on his heel and spotted three figures. _Ki…Kikyou…Sango and Kohaku…_

Kikyou's cold, almost lifeless brown eyes watched the fight. _The spirits that are protecting Kouga's are being defeated by Naraku's jyaki, aren't the… If Kouga's Shikon shards are giver to Naraku like this, with either Kohaku's or Kagome's last shards, I can defeat Naraku. Hesitation is not acceptable._

"Kouga-kun…" Kagome readied her hama no ya, directing it at Naraku's body. "If I could just purify that arm…Please hit it!" the arrow struck the crystalized arm, but it didn't even leave a scratch. _Crap! My reiki…_

Naraku laughed. "Kagome…it's useless…your feeble powers aren't enough…" a leering smirk crossed his face. "Though if you would hand over the two shards you hold, I may let him live."

Kagome was taken aback as she reached for her shards…"Will you really let Kouga-kun go…?"

"Possibly."

Kouga tried to move away from the burning acids when something caught his eye and his legs were freed from Midoriko's hold. "Naraku's heart!"

Kagome tied her shards to an arrow and notched on her bow. _For, Kouga-kun…_ She paused when a sudden burst of light emitted from Naraku's body and she spotted the dark barrier of the infant. "Akago is coming outside?"

The souls of the Yourouzoku elders could been seen as Kouga ripped his way out and away from Naraku.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome felt relief flood through her. _Though badly burned by the shouki, he's okay._

"Kagome, don't you give him your shards!" Kouga ordered.

Kikyou watched on, an unnamable expression etched on her pale face. _Kagome's arrow gave power to the spirits of the Yourouzoku…but, then that divine protection is already disappearing…_

Naraku released his poison gas and both Kouga and Inuyasha charged.

Miroku unraveled the beads on his right arm. _For Naraku to be destroyed it has to be now! _"Everyone stand back! Kazanna!" _I'll suck you right in here!_

* * *

><p>Once again, I'm so very sorry for the long wait! I'll try not to do that again! I hope you enjoyed the long chapter.<p>

Review and Vote for who you want Kagome to be paired with!

~TLK


End file.
